The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices are electrically configured as static random access memory (SRAM) cells for the storage of digital data. In some applications in a write operation, a data line is set to carry a voltage level corresponding to a first logic value. The data line is then coupled with the SRAM cell through a pass gate device. While the pass gate device is pulling a data node of the SRAM cell to the first logic value, a pulling device of the SRAM cell is also pulling the data node toward a voltage level corresponding to a second logic value. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, in some embodiments, the circuit designers face a trade-off between a higher SRAM density and proper balance of pulling capabilities among various pulling devices. However, the balance of pulling capabilities as contemplated by the circuit designers is affected by manufacturing process variations.